Evil Marched Towards Town
After learned from Charlie to never give up, the gang ran near the edge of town as the rumbling thumbing gets louder and shaky. Genis: Get ready, guys.. - Calamitous revealed himself, inside a giant red robot; the same kind that Jimmy fought countless times over. Calamitous: So, the Defenders are here. Guess Hatchet is right after all. Genis: Excuse me? Reia: To be clear, the Defenders are somewhere else. You're barking at the wrong team. Kiva: Yeah. What did you do, get yourself lost? Calamitous: Wait... I forgot to turn right! New York isn't like this.. Ratchet: As always, Calamitous, you're pathetic. Kiva: And you couldn't finish anything, like finding New York and the Defenders. Calamitous: Well, at least, I have finished this! - Calamitous summoned a new blaster from the robot's right arm. Kiva: Not on our watch! Calamitous: Care for a demonstration? - Calamitous fired a shot at Raine, trapped in a tree with a electric wire tap, killing her. Jimmy: Jumping Jupiter!! Genis: Raine!!! Kiva: Raine, no!!! - Kiva and Genis tried to break Raine free, but the current is too strong. Genis: Ow! Man, that stings! Calamitous: *laughs* This half-elf would be worth a prize for the Dark Organization... Kiva: That's not going to happen, Calamitous! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and stands ready, but... Calamitous: One more step and another member will fall by your shame. - Out of nowhere, Laura and Presea attacked the robot from behind. Laura and Kiva kept him distracted while Presea used her axe to set Raine free. Reia used her lightsaber to cut off the robot's head. Calamitous was forced out of the robot, but Reia used his blaster to trap him, which has an on and off switch for the electric current. Reia: Next stop: Prison. Genis: Guys! Come quick!! - The gang ran towards Raine, who isn't responding. Ratchet: Raine... Reia: Oh no... Kiva: Don't worry, I'll heal Raine. Genis: She's paralyzed, Kiva. How will that help her? Raine: ...G...Genis... Genis: Raine? - Reia take out a Senzu Bean and put it in Raine's mouth. After a few chews, Raine is back to full health. Raine: What happened? Kiva: Well, Calamitous caught you in a trap, shocking you. Raine: ...So, this is what he meant. Kiva: Yeah. Hatchet's gone too far again... Reia: He's calling us out, but that doesn't mean we should run. Instead, we should fight back, under your permission, captain. Ratchet: ...Granted, commander. Kiva: Wonderful! - Genis hugged Raine in disbelief. All of a sudden, Whis shows up again. Whis: Well, well. You stopped the robot after all. And no casualties too. I must say, that was some splendid work for peacekeepers like yourselves. Reia: Whis... Kiva: Thanks, Whis. Whis: Now then, is there something else in this town you like to handle before fighting back against the Dark Organization? Reia: ...There is. We need to check on Charlie Brown one last time, to see if he needs help. Whis: To be clear, he can handle himself from this point on. If you wish to see that revolution between him and his crush, I suggest you should get a good night's rest. Surely, Raine may need the quick recovery. Reia: You read my mind. Kiva: Okay. - At the hideout, Kiva walked towards Raine, who is reading with Terra. Terra: Are you sure you're feeling okay? Raine: I am. How's the story of Beowulf? Terra: I'm on the last chapter. Raine: Good. Grendel's mother is never pleased with his own son killed. Oh! Hey, Kiva. Kiva: Hi, Raine. Just checking on you. Raine: I appriciate it. I'm fine. Terra: Still have a duty as a professor, huh? Raine: I had to. It's my job before I joined in ...If you need more magic training some time, don't be afraid to speak up. I'm here for you. Kiva: Thanks, Raine. Maybe I might need to get my magic skills back on track. Not right now, though. Raine: I understand. Kiva: I heard you are almost done with Beowulf. Terra: Yeah. It's dark, but the story it's trying to tell is really good. Kiva: Oh. Raine: Before I forget, Reia's looking for you. Something about some clothing she wanted you to see. She's upstairs. - Kiva nodded and went upstairs. When she opened the door, she sees Reia with a suitcase. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey, sis. Here, I want to show you something. - Reia opened a suitcase, showing Kiva a Time Patrol suit, which looks like normal clothes at first, but with a TP logo on the back. Kiva: Wow... This must be the clothes you wore when you are in the King Arthur period. Reia: That's right. Kiva: Um... What's the "TP" stand for? Reia: Time Patrol. That's what this symbol meant. Kiva: Gosh... So, you wear this before? Reia: Yeah. My last armor was destroyed, so my brother chose this and the Supreme Kai of Time improviced my escape from Towa. Kiva: Wow... You're lucky to be alive. Reia: Yeah. Or maybe I have friends who care for me. Kiva: Aw... That's sweet. Reia: Yeah. I don't want you to end up in the same situation as I have. Kiva: I know. Especially now that I have Lisa on my hands. Reia: I'm not sure if you want to help us find the Holocrons or not.. Kiva: I...haven't decided yet. Reia: That's okay. Get some rest. We'll check on Charlie Brown tomorrow. - Kiva then went to the bedroom and rested for the final meeting with Charlie Brown. Category:Scenes